Intersections
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: Seven is a magical number - both powerful and sacred. There are seven Endless and seven Weasleys :: Fourteen lives and seven intersections :: Charlie&Dream, Destiny&Ron, Delirium&Ginny, Desire&Percy
1. dream of dragons

**notes ∣ at the end of the chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>i. dream of dragons<strong>

The boy is merely a child when he first wanders into Morpheus' realm. The Dream-King doesn't pay too much attention on children's dreams, not unless there is something special about the child. This one isn't special – he notes the boy's entry into the Dreaming and puts him out of his mind.

And then the child somehow finds his way to Fiddler's Green.

Morpheus knows of travellers who spend their lives searching in their dreams and never finding the dream. The child is not special – isn't marked by any of his siblings or the gods who still inhabit the mortal plane. For him to find Fiddler's so easily, and on his first trip into The Dreaming-

Morpheus finds himself interested.

* * *

><p>Charlie Weasley flourishes in The Dreaming.<p>

Morpheus does not meet him in person often – he has his reasons for staying away from mortals, and he knows better than to flirt with the Fates. But the boy finds wonders in his realm that few mortals ever have before – Abel sends him dreams of fantastic creatures that will never exist on earth, and the wyvern who guards his castle befriends him.

It doesn't surprise him when Fiddler reports to him with news that the boy wants to be a dragon-tamer. He has lived a life wilder than any possible in Morpheus' realm – dragon-taming is one of the few things that earth has to offer that can ever hope of matching that excitement.

The wyvern preens over that for months, convinced that their friendship helped pushed the boy towards his goal. Morpheus doesn't think that it's completely wrong.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, the boy's siblings and other family members drop by into The Dreaming. They have their attractions – but unlike Charlie Weasley, they are merely visitors. Charlie Weasley, for all his mortal form, is a citizen of The Dreaming at heart, one of Morpheus' own Dreamers.<p>

In another life, Morpheus thinks that the boy could easily have been one of his dreams.

Morpheus is not like some of his siblings – as long as they give him their loyalty, he protects his own. Even when the boy grows up to become a man, and leaves to chase the dreams that formed during his time in the Dream-King's kingdom, Morpheus follows him.

He protects him, sending more dreams than necessary and less nightmares than is his due to him. And as the world around him grows darker, and Morpheus' realm slowly receives an influx of witches and wizards, he ensures that the boy's nights give him the peace that his days cannot.

* * *

><p>Dream of the Endless, Morpheus the King of Dreams rarely takes an interest in mortals anymore. Especially not children who are unmarked on their first journey to his kingdom.<p>

But then, Charlie Weasley has always been different.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: for my readers who are solely versed in the harry potter fandom:  
>a) fiddler's green: a place within the dreaming which all travellers (especially sailors) dream of finding. can take the form of a man who goes by the name gilbert<br>b) the dreaming: morpheus' realm, the realm of dreams  
>c) the endless: seven beings who embody powerful forces or aspects of the universe - destiny, death, dream, destruction, despair, delight and delirium<br>**

**i hope you guys liked this! as always, please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)**


	2. destiny paves the way

**ii. destiny paves the way**

The blind see the clearest.

Destiny does not leave his garden for anything less than the convergence of innumerable paths. He sees a million paths all at once – all the ways that were, are, will be and could have been. Destiny is blind, but he sees all and knows all.

Destiny does not leave his garden for anything less important than the boy in front of his.

* * *

><p>The boy sleeps, safe for a moment in his younger brother's lands. Apart from the boy and Dream, it is only Destiny who knows what the boy creates – he has already read all in his book.<p>

Each Endless must face an important mortal once every century. For Dream, it is usually a dream vortex or something else that changes his realm. Death faces herself, in her mortal guise.

Destiny faces one who has the power to alter the destinies of others.

The redheaded boy in front of him is merely a child, waiting his turn to follow after his siblings. Destiny knows that Delight would have been able to relate. Perhaps Delirium still might be able to – his youngest sibling is the being Destiny has most trouble finding out about.

The boy is young, but his path has already been laid in sand. He will not deviate – the boy is one of the most stubborn and loyal examples of mortal lives that he has come across.

And by his very existence, he will alter the destinies of a country.

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley dreams.<p>

They are not concrete just yet – but he knows that in this dream, he has friends. _Friends_, not siblings, who you're forced to like and who are forced to like you back. Friends of his age, not older and supposedly smarter.

He cannot see their faces, or any sort of distinguishing factor. The only thing he _can_ make out is that there is a boy and a girl.

And the boy has messy, jet black hair.

These are dreams that he will never remember – they will remain forever in his subconscious. But they have set his path.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow, when Ron wakes, he will tell his parents that he will one day be Harry Potter's best friend. He will not know why he says it – even now, at the age of nine, Harry Potter is a mythic, larger than life figure for him. Before he went to bed, the idea of befriending him would have seemed impossible.<p>

But when his parents will humour him, Ron will hide a scowl. He will _know_ what is waiting for him – he will not know _how_ he knows, only that he does.

His dreams will have set his course.

* * *

><p>"It was…interesting working with you brother."<p>

"It was what had to be done."

"I know."

"Do not look so contemplative, Dream. We have done well tonight."

Destiny returns to his realm. His purpose has been satisfied.


	3. butterflies, fishes and healing delirium

**iv. butterflies, fishes and healing delirium**

Red.

Redredred. She likes the colour – it's the colour of her hair, and pretty roses, and the flowers that grow outside her nephew's temple.

The girl's just so pretty, with her redredred hair and her- whatever it's called. That thing on her hair, that looks pretty and like finely woven straw.

And even better, she's all hers. She belongs to Delirium, now that her big sister – Despair, she thinks, though it could have been Desire too, because they're twins and they like to follow one another because that's what they like to do, follow – was done with her.

People think that Del's mean, mean and not good for people and just plain wrong, but Del knows better. Her elder sisters and brothers are smarter than everyone else in the world and the universe and the things that are bigger than that whose name Del doesn't remember.

Dream even told her that she's important and necessary and Dream never tells _anyone_ that, not anyone apart from Destiny and Death and Destruction and maybe Desire and Despair but Del can't remember about them.

And besides, Del's needed when Desire or Despair or maybe both of them she's not sure about it and she can't remember- are done with someone like the prettyprettypretty girl with the red hair that looks like butterflies and the fires that some of Del's people start sometimes. She's not someone who's going to stay too long with Del – Del's just going to make Desire or Despair or maybe both of them leave her properly so she can be ready for Destiny again.

And she looks nice. Like sunshine and butterflies and making made up ice cream flavours all day long (like rainbows and lipstick kisses, which tasted brilliant and Delirium's thinking about asking Dream to get it for her the next time she goes to meet him) which is something she likes to do somedays because it's just so much fun.

Del likes the nice ones. Sometimes they even thank her before they leave her realm, which is nice, because so few of them ever do.

* * *

><p>A part of Ginny Weasley sinks deep into her mind, refusing to remember the things she did under Tom- Vol- You-Know-Who's control. It wasn't her, everyone's told her that a million times already.<p>

It doesn't help. Only the girl with the butterflies and fishes who lives in her mind does.

She helps. Ginny thinks she might even be ready to believe that it wasn't her fault soon.

Not just right now, though. There's still a lot of that part which wants to lose herself.

* * *

><p>Oh look.<p>

Del's time is over with this one, which makes her sad (like green mouse and tears ice cream, which hadn't tasted nice and all). There are so few nice ones, and she doesn't like letting any of them go, because there are so few of them.

But she can't _make_ her stay (well she _can_ but then Destiny'd be mad and Del likes Destiny – except when she doesn't – so she won't do that) so she has to let her.

Before she goes she lets some of butterflies (butterfliesbutterfliesbutterflies butter…flies) loose in the room.

Maybe they'll make her happy. Del can't do that anymore, not since she became Del and stopped being Delight-with-the-prettyprettypretty-clothes like she used to be so long ago.

* * *

><p>There are butterflies in her room. Butterflies and the smell of roses.<p>

Ginny Weasley slowly wakes. Somehow, she knows that she's seen the last of the girl from her mind. She's not quite sorry to see her go, but she did help her, so-

"Thank you," she whispers into the empty room, and hopes that girl heard.

* * *

><p>Del <em>knew<em> she was a nice one. She even thanked her!

* * *

><p><strong>so, this one's an exploration of ginny's possible state of mind after the events of book 2 - there's absolutely no way that she recovered without incident, imo. <strong>

**sandman stuff for harry potter readers:  
>the delirium and delight stuff: delirium used to be delight, but some unknown event changed her into delirium. even destiny doesn't know what happened.<strong>

**i hope you guys liked it! as always, please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)**


	4. desire comes in many forms

**notes ∣ at the end of the chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>iv. desire comes in many forms<strong>

Desire watches the boy stare at the envelope in front of him.

It has been a long time since Desire has intervened so directly in the mortal world without a reason that somehow relates to its siblings – mortals are interesting to play with, no doubt, but they come into Desire's embrace easily enough without being prompted.

Desire is not like Delirium, or even Despair. Apart from the eldest of the Endless, who rule near-constantly over all beings, Desire's realm is perhaps the largest, even larger than Destruction's.

After all, every living being knows desire at some point in their lives.

But this one – this one is interesting. For some reason, this one's family reminds Desire of its own. Seven siblings, just like the Endless – it is not something that is truly common anymore. There are always less or more, but hardly ever exactly seven.

Perhaps Desire should have chosen one of the twins. It is to them that it feels the most similarity, after all. But this boy – the responsible one – is the one that calls to Desire.

The boy has spent his life ignoring its siren call, and that is not something that Desire can ignore easily. Losing Norton had been bad enough, and that had only transpired because Dream had intervened – if Desire loses this one, without the actions of another of the Endless affecting him, it will not be able to live it down for the next couple of billion years.

And, as always, the mortal gives Desire the perfect opportunity to strike.

* * *

><p>The letter lies open in front of him, staring at him almost as though it is mocking him.<p>

Junior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic – people strive in the Ministry for _years_ to even be eligible for the position, let alone be offered it. Percy's only been a member of the Ministry for a year, and it wasn't exactly a good one for him, considering everything that had happened with Mr Crouch.

And yet, the letter's saying that Minister Fudge is offering _him_ the newly empty position.

The smart part of him, the one that knows that everything has a price, warns him to be careful and think everything through. But that's only a small part.

Larger – _much_ larger – is the other voice. The voice that whispers that Percy should take, that it's what he deserves. He's so much smarter than everyone else, after all – so much better suited for the job.

Besides, it's what he's desired for so long, to be close enough to the Minister that he can learn everything he needs to for the time when he's the one at the top of the Ministry.

It's suspicious, that's for certain – but it's also everything Percy's ever desired and hoped for, and he's not about to let it go so easily.

* * *

><p>As Desire makes its way back to its realm, it allows itself a smile.<p>

Really, mortals are just so _easy_ once the right pressure is applied. Not even the Weasley boy could withstand him for any significant amount of time.

Dream might like to believe that it is mortals who shape the Endless and not the other way around, but Desire knows better. If Dream was right, its task would not have been so easy.

But then, Desire is always right.

* * *

><p><strong>an: sandman stuff for my hp readers:<br>1) desire: desire's usually shown to rule the sexual aspects of desire, but it encapsules desire as a whole, not only sexual desire. which, in the end, is the reason behind my interpretation of desire here.  
>2) desire and gender: desire is simultaneously a male, a female, both and neither. it is referred to as 'it,' and dream of the endless (along with presumably others of the endless too) call it 'sister-brother.'<strong>

**i hope you guys liked it! as always, please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)**


End file.
